


Sexual Bonding

by bugdaddy



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Characters, Blood, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Mutilation, Gore, Heterosexual Female Character, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Murder, Overdose, Penis In Penis Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdaddy/pseuds/bugdaddy
Summary: Jailbreak asks her two bet boys for some sexual bonding time. Things get a little out of hand when Jailbreak brings in hhherrrrrrrrrrr strange   addctions





	Sexual Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is very graphic sex and mutilation!!! warning!!!! don't like, don't read XP

Jailbreak approached her two best boys, hugging them in her strong womanly arms (because, yes, her woman arms ARE strong #boundarybreak). “Hey fellas, I was thinking that we take this thing to a whole new level. ;)”  
“Haha what do you mean?” Asked nervously, Gene did, while morphing into Blushing Emoji.  
“Oh HECK YASS” Yodeled Hi-5, ripping off his blue bandage to reveal 7, pulsating penises.  
Suddenly Gene understood what the trio would be partaking in, and he asked “But where do we go?”  
“NOwhere, let’s do it right here” suddenly Hi-5 was having sex with Gene.  
“Haha guys don’t you think you’re rushing it a bit?” said jailbreak, “you forgot to let me join in haha :)”  
“You weren’t fast enough :)” Gene said as he morphed into a smiley face emoji.  
“Yah sorry babe.” Said Hi-5, deep in sex. “Hold on and you can sex with BOTH of us.”  
Jailbreak felt too jealous to wait. This was supposed to be a sexual bonding bondage experience for all of them, but her two boyos weren’t letting her in on the action. She knew what she had to do.  
“If you guys won’t have sex with me, then you will have sex with NO ONE.’ Jailbrake said tearfully, as she reached over and ripped off Gene’s penis.  
“Oh my god what the hell.” Gene chortled, as he looked down at the bloodied stump, the stump that which remained of his torn penis.  
“Is this vore? Because i can totally get behind that” Hi-5 released from his vocal hole, waving his 7 penises in front of Jailbreak’s mouth.  
“What no you silly goose” Jailbreak chuckled. “This was punhishment”  
“Yes, punish mint for keeping me out of your sexual relations” slurped Jailbreak.  
“Oh okay” replied Hi-5. Hi-5 then ran over to Jailbrake and snatched her up and ran away, leaving Gene to lay there, dying from blood loss. But little did they know, phone emoji caught the whole thing on camera.  
“But what about the bonding?” Gebe cried as his penis hole bled, he morphed into the crying emoji. His two lovers turned around, Hi-5 making solid eye contact.  
“OH no, my boy!” Suddenly overcome with guilt and arousal, seeing his boy cry. He dropped Snailbreak and ran to Gene’s side, his finger of 7 penises flailing wildly.  
“Bb I’m so sorry for leaving you like this” Hi-5 sobbed, while gently caressing Gene’s penis hole.  
Jailbreak turned, and looked at her two boys. She was overcome with emojion, seeing her two best boys showing so much love for each other. Suddenly phone emoji hopped out from behind the bushes and showed them the video of Jeans thing being pulled off  
“I’m showing this to the cops” said phone emojionally, “you’re going to jail, jailbreak.” Jailbreak grabbed gun emoji and shot phone emoji six times in the screen. She had done it now. A group of police men (and women) emojis suddenly surrounded the group. There was no escaping from this. But…  
“Guys, get behind me!” Hi-5 yelled to his lady and lad, but Gene couldnt move because of the pain from no longer having a dong. A policewoman emoji yoinked Gene by the shoulders and threw him into the air.  
“THis isn’t fair” yelled Jailsnake, “I didn’t even get to have sex!” she grabbed onto HI-5’s penis finger, trying to rip off some of his wangs. She succeeded. She then used the wangs to kill every one of the police officers. Every one of them. They were all crushed by Hi-5’s massive wangs, wielded by Jailbreak.  
Overwhelmed with the fact that she has just killed many emojis, Jailbreak burst into tears.Despite Jailbreak’s whining, Hi-5 sprang to action. Over the sounds of Jailbreak sobbing, the emojis heard a motorcycle in the distance. As the motorcycle drew nearer they noticed that this emoji was completely bald. Once it got close enough they saw a never before seen emoji - it was 2007 Britney Spears!  
Britney shouted “Get on before I beat you with an umbrella emoji.” And so they did. Britney and the gang drove off to live somewhere deep in the woods of Canada. The police never found them and they started a commune where they eventually all died from drug overdoses.


End file.
